This reminds me of that day
by fanficloid123
Summary: "My name is Ivan...What is yours?" I asked him and waited for his answer. He looked down and again up at me. "Kaito! My name is Kaito!"


It was a normal day like always, there was a G8 meeting, but this one seemed to be different because...

"DUDE THE DOOR IS BLOCKED!"

Alfred, the human-form representation of the U.S shouted panicking. Outside, the snow was pouring, it was really cold, and the door got blocked.

"WHAT!? That can not be!"

An hysteric bushed-eyebrows Britannic which seemed to be England replied without believing or wanting to believe this ugly truth. All the nations were locked inside, in the conference room.

"VEEEE! What are we going to do!?"

Italy was getting hysteric as well as some other countries about the situation.

"THIS IS NOT TRUE I HAVE TO BE BACK HOME ARU!"

China cried aloud worried and Japan along with Canada panicked in silence, in less than what you could count, America was already fighting with England and France. Italy was making noise while the rest panicked except one: Russia.

It was really weird. he wasn't even smiling like he usually did, he just sat there resting his head over his hand looking out the window and at the snow. His eyes were unexpressive like if his body was in the conference room but all his senses were in other place across that window.

"BE QUIET EVERYBODY!"

As usual, Germany sat the order in the room making the other stop fighting and stare at him.

"Germany..."

"WE CAN'T GET ANYWHERE WITH EVERYBODY FIGHTING AND DANCING HERE AND THERE OR WE WOULD NEVER GET OUT OF HERE UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes..."

The planning didn't went any well either, just when somebody had an idea.

"Oh yeah! We can call a rescue team!"

America said getting out his phone and telephoning some number.

"Yeah, right...aha...i see...ok!"

Almost all of the countries stared at America anxiously.

"And well?..."

France asked waiting for a good answer with good news.

"They will come here soon, but we have to wait like three hours!"

Everybody whined excluding Russia of course, who weirdly, was in his own world.

Around of three hours or more passed and the snow just grew stronger and nobody came to rescue them, all of the countries were silent and bored. Even Italy who always finds something to entertain with had nothing to do and was just whining casually and pouting out of boredom.

"This reminds me of that day..."

Everybody chined up and stared at Russia who kept quiet all time, at this point they were so bored anything would seem interesting in that exact moment, even a book about canadian history.

Russia looked at his country fellows who seemed curious about what he was talking about.

"What day aru?"

Russia looked down a little blushed, he didn't really expected them to be so curious about his phrase or even to hear him say it.  
In less that he could think everybody was already paying attention.

"This snowy day, reminds me of that day..."

Time ago, when i was a kid. I woke up one morning. There was snowy outside, but this time it felt different i felt this snow was different from the others.

"Is snowing again!"

I shouted cheerfully and putted my clothes on, today felt like a good day. I disposed myself to go downstairs

"Where are you going Russia-chan?"

I heard my big sister, Ukraine, shout from the stairs in her before usual cheerful tone.

"I am going outside!"

I replied her happily as i went out, luckily, my sister Belarus was taking her nap and didn't woke up yet. Yes, that day was a wonderful day.

I walked in the snow, it was cold as usual, and i was alone as well. Nothing to do...but that couldn't let me down! At least there were no bullies around and with that i was alright.  
But then i felt somebody steps behind me, i turned around. A really tall man was staring down at me, i barely remember his face but i remember he was creepy.

"W-want something sir?..."

He didn't answered or i don't remember. I kept walking then when i heard his steps again, i went faster and so did his. I was so panicked i started running.  
I ran aimlessly and when i stop hearing his steps i stopped, panting.

"I...am...okay..."

I looked up, i saw trees and realized i ran into the forest and got lost!

"Oh no!"

I was about to loose hope and start to cry.

"I am so lonely!"

My sobs stopped when i heard something, a sweet melody in the wind, and a melodious voice.  
I headed were the voice came from.

"ano toki anata ni erabarete deau koto ga dekita kara"

Somebody was singing, he had such a beautiful voice, he sang in Japanese. In that moment, i didn't knew it was japanese the language he was singing on.

"boku no sonzai wa tokubetsu da to ima demo shinjiteirun desu"

When I got where it came from such a beautiful performance, i couldn't believe my eyes. There was another kid there about my age, backwards, singing like an angel.

"dakedo hontou wa boku dake ga tokubetsu nante koto wa nakute"

He kept on, without noticing my presence, but it was okay that way. So i could hear him sing. I hided behind a tree.

"doushitara boku dake wo mite moraeru no darou? "

I began closing slightly my eyes, without falling asleep so i could appreciate better his voice, After a moments, he stopped singing the whole song.

"daisuki desu

MASUTAA"

I then saw him stare sadly at the ground and he began to sob, listening him cry almost made me do so.

"D-don't cry!"

The words came instantly from my mouth, he turned around fast but for me, it was in a slow motion. I remember his blue hair lifting in the air as he brusquely turned around. His eyes, they were a deep blue, and looked really shiny covered in tears, he had such a pair of happy eyes that seeing them water was just so sad.

"I mean...please, don't cry."

I was crying too at that point. He just stared at me without saying anything and I think he seemed a little shocked. I examined his face traits like my sister showed me so I could identify somebody's nationality. He looked like if he was not human, or he was a mixed race, he looked like one of Japan's idols, but in that time I was ignorant about most of the world. He was the beautifulest human I've ever seen.  
My eyes where watery an i could feel massive tears run down my cheeks. I closed my eyes letting them water. When i felt a warm hand in my cheek and stopped crying to look who was it.

"I promise to stop crying...if you stop as well"

It amazed me that he was speaking russian like was smiling sweetly, and down his opened eyes, there were two tears running down his reddish cheeks.

"Da"

I nodded and tried my best to stop crying and so I did. Then he stopped crying as well. After we both stopped crying he stood in his tip toes, since I was a little bit taller than him, and hugged me. I never had felt that warmth before only when my big sister Ukraine hugged me when i felt down but, most of the time, I ended up almost asphyxiated between her breasts. I hugged him back, in that instant moment, we became friends like if we knew each other since ever.

"My name is Ivan...What is yours?"

I asked him and waited for his answer. He looked down and again up at me.

"Kaito! My name is Kaito!"

He chirped cheerfully. Kaito, what a wonderful name.  
We played in the snow, we made snow angels it was so fun! I remember he was running after me.

"You can't catch me!"

I laughed as I ran.

"I can!"

He replied playfully and ran after me, i have ran from people, especially the ones who used to bully me, but this was fun. I wasn't scared of him and neither was he from me.  
He reached me pulling from my scarf and i fell over him.

"Hahahaha"

We both laughed in the snow. He looked really beautiful covered in snow. I noticed something weird on him, he looked kinda like me, he wore similar clothes. Except for the colors and some patterns. He wore blue and yellow he had a scarf as well in a light-blue tone his traits were different from mine too.  
But i was happy, after playing almost for hours we talked to calm down a little,

"What does the song you were singing means?"

I asked him with curiosity, i didn't knew that language.

"I can sing it to you in russian or english even spanish!"

He said smiling happily, so i accepted he sang it to me in russian. I was happy I could hear his singing voice again, I loved to hear him sing. I closed my eyes appreciating his voice.

"Ever since the day we met and I was chosen by you"

He started.

"I've always believed that I am special"

The song, it had a kinda sad meaning, but i couldn't really understand it.

"But in truth, I'm not the only one you treat special"

He kept on singing. I kept listening.

"What do I need to do to make you look at me and me alone?"

In the rest of the song, he recalled his "master" and I grew curious...who was his master? Who possessed him? It wasn't a bad person right? I couldn't imagine him being bad treated by somebody else, i couldn't stand or allow it.

"I love you

Master"

I was almost crying, but i didn't want to alarm him. So after he stopped I asked him.

"Kaito...who is your master?"

When I asked him he looked like he didn't expect me to ask him that he looked down with his blue orbs filled with sadness.

"I don't know..."

I could see him start crying.

"Oh no! Sorry i didn't wanted to make you cry!"

In that moment i felt like the worst person in the world.

"No...is not your fault is okay."

He said so, wiping his tears with his arm. He still had a sad look on his eyes. There was a tense moment of silence in which we just looked to the nowhere.

"Ivan..."

He broke the silence and i looked at him, he was handing his pinkie. My sister had showed me that too. It was a ceremony to close a deal or make a promise.

"Ivan..."

He repeated again and he looked redder than before i still looked at him curious about what he had to say,

"Ivan, w-would you be my masutaa?"

I was shocked. He wanted me to be his master? I saw his sad face and i felt the impulse to make responsible of it. I would be his master. I grabbed his pinkie with mine and closed the deal...no...it wasn't a deal, this was a promise.

"Yes, i'll be your master"

I saw his face lighten up and his eyes widened in surprise and happiness. I smiled at him and he did the same.

"RUSSIA-CHAN! RUSSIAAA-CHAAAN!"

That was my sister Ukraine, calling my name, then i stood up as fast as i could, leaving Kaito sitting on the ground.

"What is it Ivan?"

He asked me kinda worried, then i heard the voice of a littler girl.

"BROTHEEEEER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was my little sister, Belarus.

"They are my sisters, and they are calling me!"

I was about to go, when I felt he pulled me from the scarf and I turned around. He was looking down all red of the face.

"Ivan...before you go..."

He hardly could say this words, he was completely blushed in red.

"Give me a kiss"

He said this looking down. I blushed when I heard this. I closed my eyes, so I could give him a kiss in the cheek. I gave him the kiss, but that wasn't his cheek, it was warmer and it felt better. I opened my eyes and saw him directly at the face. He kissed my lips. We both separated and he hugged me.

"I will miss you"

He said between tears and i hugged him as well.

"You wont be here tomorrow?"

I asked sadly. looking down.

"Probably not"

He was smiling but he was crying, i wiped his tears and he wiped mines.

"Goodbye, Kaito."

I said and left him behind. He was swinging his hand in the air waving goodbye.

"I LOVE YOU MASTER!"

He said cheerfully as he swung his hand in the air and cried. I swung my hand back as well.

"ME TOO KAITO!"

I shouted and i was crying from happiness more than sadness.  
That was my first kiss. The next day, i went where i found him but he was no longer there, but there was a note hanging on a branch and i reached it. It said:

"I wont forget you, someday, we will meet again, master Ivan"

Those words meant more for me than they could mean to anyone else. I hugged the note and left the place, and, since that day, i never saw Kaito again.

Ivan finished his story and saw the faces of the other countries.

"THAT IS SOOO FREAKIN' SAAAAD!"

America was crying uncontrollably.

"C-control yourself wanker!"

England said to America but he was tearing as well.

"Mon dieu...what a sad story."

France was wiping his tears with a handkerchief. Canada was crying silently as well as China, but China was more noticeable. Italy was crying as well and he looked up too Germany.

"Veee~ Germany are you crying?"

"N-no i am not"

But he was doing so. Meanwhile, Japan looked reflexive. As he silently thought.

'The description is unmistakable but it couldn't be the same Kaito...'

Russia smiled as he always did.

"Stop crying da?~"

He said but he didn't noticed he was crying as well.

"Che merda!? Why is everyone crying!?"

Romano was in there.

"Veee~ how did you got in fratello?"

Everybody stared then at the Italian brothers with their watery eyes.

"DUH! From the back door!"

Everybody looked each other and wondered.

"How come we never thought of that idea before?"

Everybody headed out the room to the back door and left. Just Russia was left. He looked at the snowy sky and tought he saw Kaito's face smiling for a while. He smiled as well.

"I miss you too"

In other place, a blue haired guy was sitting on a sofa, looking out the window. A green haired girl seemed really bored and was sitting on a chair on the table, in the same table there were two twins resting in their arms and sighing. A woman with short, brown hair and a revealing red clothing was sleeping lazily. A long haired samurai was looking bored at his own reflection on a sword.

The guy on the sofa, had blue big eyes and reddish cheeks. He normally was cheerful and happy but this time it was different. He looked out the window with a melancholic face, like if his spirit and soul where in other place, playing on the snow. Then he broke the silence and muttered between teeth.

"This reminds me of that day..."

END


End file.
